Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ for Nintendo 3DS, Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu fō Nintendō Surī Dī Esu) and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ for Wii U, Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu fō Wī Yū) are fighting video games developed by Sora Ltd. and Bandai Namco Games and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U video game consoles. The two games respectively represent the fourth and fifth installments in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series of games, which features characters from various Nintendo franchises. The 3DS version was released in Japan on September 13, 2014, in North America and Europe on October 3, 2014, and in Australia on October 4, 2014. The Wii U version was released on November 21, 2014 in North America, November 28, 2014 in Europe, November 29, 2014 in Australia and finally on Japan on December 6, 2014. In the Super Smash Flash series With both version being the most recent installments released in the series, very little of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U has been added to the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. This is mostly due to Super Smash Flash 2, whose development began three years prior to the original announcement for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. However, a few things were added from the game while, coincidentally, others have similarites. Among the most notable and intentional influences from these games to SSF2 are: 's recolored scheme, ''Mega Man'' series portrayal before it was revealed to be in the official games including 's artwork change to match his most recent appearance and its series symbol being changed from a helmet to a cog; 's thunder being turned to meteor smash for balancing pusposes and the transforming stage, Skyward Voyage, which is indirectly influenced by another similarly looking stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U called Skyloft, both hailing from The Legend of Zelda. It is worth noting that some Smash Bros.-centered items in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, like the Beam Sword and the Blaster, got overhauled with new custom designs never seen before, this prompted ''SSF2'' developers to do the same and revise the Smash Bros.-centered items to have unique designs, such as the Beam Sword's different looking hilt and having green blade or the Blaster's pink finishes and shooting pink ammunition. and 's design is based on their appearance in this game. By coincidence, several features were implemented in SSF2 before being confirmed for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, which could be misinterpreted by fans thinking some elements from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U have being carried over SSF2 and not the other way around; this is extended but not limited to: 's curling an rolling as his dash attack, and being separate characters and Screen KOs, which had characters hit the screen with their front and gave a different and, sometimes, comical expression as they keep falling. Also the speed at which SSF2 runs is in between Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl while Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U also runs at the same speed. PAC-MAN being an Assist Trophy in SSF2 before he was revealed to be a playable character in Smash 4. Victini being summoned from a Poké Ball before it was revealed to be in Smash 4. See also *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Super Smash Flash'' *''Super Smash Flash 2'' External Links *Official site language selector Category:Official Games Category:Super Smash Bros. universe